A Reason For Everything
by Kouga's Archi
Summary: He was always quiet. When somone asked his name he'd say something rude. He talked to and trusted no one: Until she came. Can his past, and the deaths be trusted to be told to her? Or will it ruin them both. modern day.LEMON IN LATER CHAPTER,
1. Chapter 1

**I know I said I'd wait till Lacrymosa was finished but I figured I post this one since I have 3 full chapters pre-written and am working on the 5th... I also have this story chopped up into parts and there WILL be lemon... I know because I already have it written...**

**A Reason for everything**

**chapter 1: Weird connection.**

He hated the world and himself. He hated people. His high school? A living hell, he never socialized with anyone. He didn't need friends and he made sure of it, but because of that now he's ridiculed and 'the joke of the school'. Did he care? No. There were rare moments he would walk by friends and couples. Rare moments were his frozen heart would crack a bit... Just a bit, before he froze it up again. No matter how much he would long for someone to trust and in return trust him. Someone he could call his own, to hold him through his nightmares. Impossible, there was no one who would understand his past. They'd shun him the instant he informed him what he had done in his past. Why his mother died the way she did. Why his father was the way he was before he died the way he did. Shaking his to rid the memories, that slowly were beginning to seep into his mind, he grabbed his backpack; and with a grim-set face he headed off for school.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

She had never really had problems with people. She was always around someone but... no matter how many people she hung out with it still felt like something was missing.

Sighing she continued to look out the window of her mother's car. She was going to attend a new school... But she had a feeling that her mother's new job wasn't the only reason she was here. It kind of felt like fate wanted her here. "Kagome?" She heard her mother call out. She brushed a bit of ebony hair from her face and turned her chocolate point eyes and attention to her mother. "Hai, haha" She answered. Her mother, keeping her eyes on the road, gave a small smile as she said." Where has your head been this morning? This has to be the fifth time you've spaced out. Want to tell me what it's about?" Kagome shook her head. "Nothing really just a strange feeling I have. It was probably what I ate last night, it'll be gone by lunch I'm sure." She stated as her mother pulled up to her new school. "Now Kagome, I won't be here to pick you up but I trust you to find your own way home." Her mother said before taking off down the road. Kagome sighed, she knew damn well her mother meant after work she was going to the bar. Then come home drunk and verbally, physically, abuse her (kagome). Dusting off her black skirt she turned her attention to the school. " Namida High" She muttered underneath her breath, as she walked into a building labeled 'office'. Walking up to the front desk she gave information and received her schedule. Turning around she headed out the door. Not paying attention she crashed into someone, the impact throwing her back onto the concrete. "I'm sorry" She said. "You better be bitch!" Was what she heard, her head snapped up as she prepared to yell at such a rude gesture. Only it seemed as if all her anger melted, when she looked into his eyes. She had never seen such beautiful golden sunrises in her life, as beautiful as they were his eyes held a handful of sorrow. Amid his sorrowful golden eyes, white hair graced his features and white colored bangs that kissed his forehead. She was brought back to reality when the school bell rang, and without even offering to help her up, she watched him turned and leave.

Shaking her head she headed towards her her first class, those eyes still fresh in her head. They were so beautiful and yet they seemed so lonesome. Looking up to a locker she was passing, she gasped. There on the door of it was picture of the same person she had seen in the hall. Only in this picture, that someone drew, he was being kicked, hit and even stabbed. Kagome covered her mouth to hold a gasp at the words. _Your parents deserved to die... They must be releaved not to look at you anymore... It's your entire fault. _Tears formed in Kagome's eyes but never fell. 'Why would someone write that?' She thought as she ripped it off the locker and trashed it. No wander he was so cold, he probably was alone in this school. Heading towards her class, making it a secret obligation to find that boy again. Maybe she could give him a friend? You know someone to talk to, someone to help him against all this ridiculing.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

He felt his heart give a little tug as he left the girl on the ground. But why even try to let her get close? She would just end up like all of them. Yeah, he knew she was new, but hell soon she would know 'all about him' and it would be another person on his hate list. Still though, he couldn't get those eyes out of his head. They were such a beautiful pair of brown orbs. So pure, it was a shame (to him) that they would soon be turned cold, by the antics of this school.

Somewhere down inside him, that he couldn't smother, a part of him wished to see her again.

Making it to his class he sat in his seat, at the back of the class. Secretly wishing to see that raven haired beauty once more.

Wish granted.

**Translation : hai haha- yes mother**

**Namida- tears**

**Chocolate point is a color in cats. **

**Sorry this is so short I will try to make the next chapter longer**

**1109 words so it's not that short... good**

**There's chapter 1 sorry if it kind of sucks but hey I'm on a time limit here. Plus I have 'Lacrymosa' to finish and 'Disguised all this time' to update. Also we are learning T.P.R. S in veterinary class. (Which is Temperature, pulse, respiratory rate. In dogs. ) I'm in year 2/3 which is 10th grade and 4/5 next year will be critical and very hard….. so yeah..**

**No flames! If so make them not harsh but something I can improve my story…. I may have this pre-written but I am open to ideas. **


	2. Please respond

**Sorry this is not a chapter hopefully I will have it up by tonight...**

**I'm going through a rough time right now and I can't focus... **

**I can understand if you are mad and I will not be mad since i probably deserve whatever nasty words you provide... I WILL DELETE THIS NOTE AND REPLACE IT WITH A CHAPTER! ... i THINK WRITERS block is slowing me down to ... IDEAS PLEASE!!!! I don't really care that i have this pre-written... I actually kinda lost my papers --' But i still have the lemon!**

**iF you review... reveiw with ideas!**


	3. chapter 2

**Disclaimer in the first chapter of sotry.**

**CHECK OUT 'Lacrymosa' **

**A Reason For Everything**

**chapter 2: **

"Deep breathes Kagome, deep breathes." Kagome redundantly whispered to herself, trying to calm her nervy thoughts; she turned the door knob and opened the door leading to her first hour. Luckily, one of the seniors were nice enough to show her the way after the silver-haired boy left her on the ground. Walking in she headed straight to the teacher, but not before sighting a pair of famaliar golden orbs. Smiling a bit she turned her attention to the teacher and handed the schedual to her outstretched hand.

Smiling the teacher cleared her throat and stood up.

" Class this is Miss Kagome Higurashi, she will be the new transfer student I mentioned about." The class gave an unethusiastic 'hello' before returning to their work. Shaking her head the teacher turned toward Kagome.

" I'm Ms. Hana, I was just taking role and about to start class, so please sit wherever you see fit." With that she returned to her desk and began flipping threw a book on her desk.

Kagome gulped a bit as almost all eyes where on her as she scanned the room. Her eyes settled on the very back row and the occupant of the last seat. Ignoring everyone staring she made her way to the back row and took a seat next to the silver-haired boy from earlier. Smiling she said, "So we meet again? Can I ask your name?" No response came from him he just glared at her... no not at her... She turned around. He was glaring at the people starring behind her. They were all shocked to see her talking, actualy trying to talk, to him. It was when she heard somone whisper loudly,

" Oh my gosh Yuka, she's sitting near him. Shouldn't she be told about him... What he did?"

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Inuyasha just sat there and stared at her. It shocked him a bit when he head her give a tiny growl at one of the insults thrown at him. He was even more shocked when she smiled and asked for his name. No one had ever smiled nor even spoke to him in a year or so… Why now? Why her? Inuyasha continued to glare at her but muttered, 'Inuyasha' anyway. He instantly saw the smile on her face grew, which sent him into another wave of confusion. Why was she so happy just to hear his name? That thought alone was enough to pull at the strings of his heart. Maybe there was someone to love him after all…. Or not.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Kagome felt happiness build in her heart when he told, more like whispered, his name. She could tell it was a difficult thing for him….. even though it was something so simple. Judging by the many empty seats next to him, she could only guess he was an outcast. But why?

What could he have done that was so horrible…. To drive everyone away from his company?

" Well Inuyasha. That's a very cute name."

Upon hearing her comment, Inuyasha blushed slightly, as Kagome continued.

" Inuyasha, if you wouldn't mind I would appreciate it if you'd showed me around."

His blush completely gone now, Inuyasha just glared at her, and replied.

"Get one of those other assholes to show you." Pointing a group of preps before turning around towards the board again. Kagome fumed as she too faced the board.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Inuyasha's eyes were focused on the teacher but his mind lingered on the raven-haired beauty next to him. Why was she so nice to him? What had he done to deserve her affection? Would she turn the other cheek onece she really _knew_ him?

Shaking his head Inuyasha turned backed to the teacher

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. How dare he just point her off and ignore her like that. She tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. He didn't respond, so she tapped again. He still didn't turn around, so she tapped harder. When he continued to ignore her, she went to go slap him on the back, (maybe then he'd finally turn around and give her some kind of attention.), When the school bell rang signaling the end of the period. Kagome thought she could use this time to talk to him: she thought wrong. As soon as the bell rang he was up and out of there in a jiffy. 'Nice try' Kagome thought before getting up and following him.

**Sorry it sucks and is very short. Weird thing is the lemon I wrote for this story is way better than the chapters…. I will re-edit this story. Right now I'm just trying not to 'abandon' it like I DID MY 'Disguised all this time' story which I will update eventually. **

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS BLAH. BUT YOU TRY MEMORIZING ALL THESE FRIGG'N BIRD BREEDS AND THEIR BONES AND KNOWING ALL THE PARTS OF THEIR FEATHERS AND HOW TO CLIP THEIR WINGS, THE PARTS OF THEIR WINGS, ETC. **

**Sorry but that stuff just stresses me out…. SO if I have TIME I Will update! And I WILL MAKE THESE CHAPTERS A LOT BETTER THAN WHAT I HAVE BEEN WRITING. I can't beleive i'm writing like a dumb-head.**

**THE LEMON IS BETTER! VERY, VERY BETTER I ALREADY HAVE IT WRITTEN I JUST HAVE TO GET TO IT.**

**My dog unintentionally bit me on my arm right next to my elbow which is a muscle so I won't be able to update for a while but hopefully I can get chapter 2 re-edited**


	4. I'm in school sorry it's short!

**I am not putting the disclaimer anymore! If you want to know it refer to chapter 1!**

**IMORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**A Reason for Everything**

**Chapter 3: **

Kagome gave an irritated sigh as she picked up her bag and raced out the door after him.

"Hey! What's your problem?" She yelled, finally catching up to him. She grabbed him by the collar and turned him around the best she could.

"Now listen here, I want you to show me around. It looks like you could use a friend and I will be more than happy to give you one. I don't know what is about you but I know there is something attracting me to you."

Inuyasha stood there with a blank expression. All hid life he was used to people fearing, ignoring and beating him. He was used to people saying how he'll never be anything or anyone the world could depend on. Yet in front of him stood an attractive female (to him) wanting to be his friend. She knew nothing of his past, he could be a killer for all she knew, yet she was willing to take that chance.

"You know nothing about me." He stated coldly, slightly taken back by the smile slowly working it's way onto her face.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" He rudely asked. What the hell was up with this chick?

"Sorry. Look…. I know, I know nothing about you stupid. I just moved here of course I don't. But… I'd like to get to know you if you let me." She said, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Inuyasha looked down at their conjoined hands and felt happiness slowly emerged in his heart. Someone wanted to be his friend…. Someone wanted to care for him… Maybe even love him.

_Flashback_

Inuyasha panted as he tried to stand up. Slowly he reached a quivering hand up to his cheek, to wipe away the blood. Another kick came his way…. He was to weak to block it and it came in contact with his stomach at full blow. Letting out a small grunt Inuyasha leaned over on his hands and knees and vomited, His coughs coming out rough and producing vast amounts of blood. 'How much can a ten-year old take before they brake.' He thought as another blow to his stomach was made.

"_Isn't this pathetic. Poor, Poor little dirty hanyou. Everything bad that has ever befall this family has been your fault. If you had never been born we would not be cursed." The figure said, coming a bit closer to Inuyasha, whom had given up and was now laying on his back._

"_Dad.." Inuyasha whispered, before yelling. " It's not my fault! It wasn't my fault mom died, it wasn't my fault that I ….. killed her. It was your fault! You wanted her out of the way so you used me against her! It was you who….."_

_His father grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the wall, leaving Inuyasha gasping for air._

" _Don't go blaming other people for your mistakes! No matter what you think it will always be your fault! You're a curse to everyone and anyone around you! You deserve to live in solitude and self-hatred! I could do the world a favor and relieve them of you… But death is a reward for people like you, it's best to let you suffer." With that his father walked out the door and out of Inuyasha's life. Leaving Inuyasha bloodied and broken in both body and spirit. _

_End of flash back _

No… He couldn't have that. He couldn't have another person to be hurt by him. The less people he would care for the better. No matter how much he wished to have a friend… A lover, he couldn't.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, as she raised her hand to wave it in his face. Inuyasha blinked twice, brining him out of his trance, and growled a bit before grabbing her hand before she even neared his face. His grip tightened, and growled a bit more harsh.

"Stay out of my business and out of my life!" He began, his voice raising with every word. Kagome backed up a few steps hoping he'd leave it at that but he just kept going.

"You think you're so grand 'cause her helping someone 'in need'. Well I have news for you I don't need any fucking help from anyone. I didn't when I was growing up and I don't now. I don't give a fuck whether or not you want to be my friend. I hate people and anything having to do with homosapien (sp?) race, therefore I hate you!" He yelled at her, only having a little gilt when she begun to cry a bit. Without a second glance he turned his back on her and left.

If there was any chance his father would come back into the picture…. He couldn't have people he learned to love and trust killed.

**Sorry for this short chapter and how dumb some of you may think it is. **

**I AM LIMITED TO SCHOOL COMPUTERS! Because BOTH monitors that we have for my computer are busted. **

**I will not be able to update for a while + I had a 61 question study guide due Monday for vet and a 70 question study guide do for vet also…… all on birds. **

**I AM GOING TO AN ANIME CONVENTION IN ORLANDO FLORIDA THIS WEEKEND! And I will pre-write some to this story and my homework.**

**I'M SORRY THAT I CANNOT WRITE LONG CHAPTERS. If I have time I will but to me a 1667 word chapter is long enough for me. (not in this story) But I will try IF I HAVE TIME! **

**It stresses me when I am limited to certain things.**

**Review if you feel like it!**


	5. Breaking the ice?

**NOTE: the information I provide from my vet class is TRUE so I would highly advise that if you have pets that you take this into consideration because it could help you or make you aware. I can say that the things I have learned helped me determine things EX: My sister called me and said her dog was puking and defecating blood. I told her that her dog had parvo. She took it to the vet and the vet verified it was in fact parvo.**

**I'm not trying to be a smartass I'm just concerned for the life of animals and if I can help people help their pets, then I will**

**Now on with the story.**

_**A reason for everything **_

_**Chapter 4: breaking the ice **_

Kagome stood there , shock and hurt displayed across her face as she replayed Inuyasha's words in her mind.

"_You think you're so grand 'cause your helping someone 'in need'. Well I have news for you I don't need any fucking help from anyone. I didn't when I was growing up and I don't now. I don't give a fuck whether or not you want to be my friend. I hate people and anything having to do with homosapien (sp?) race, therefore I hate you!" _

She winced a bit just thinking about it and stared off down the direction he had taken. Sighing she headed to her last class of the day, all the while thinking. 'What can I do to make him trust me?'

Sighing again she sat herslef in a chair, put her head on the desk and closed her eyes. Kagome began to fall asleep when she felt the chair next to her slide out and someone slam their bag on the table. Lifting her head, she came face to face with none other than Inuyasha, but instead of talking to him about earlier she just put her head back down. Kagome figured that if talking didn't work then silence would, and she was right. A minute or so after she had put her head down she hear Inuyasha say quietly,

"I wouldn't fall asleep if I were you, Mrs. Hitomi wont appreciate that to much. Save yourself some trouble and keep your head up."

Doing as he said Kagome lifted her head and turned it towards him.

"Thanks for the warning, I guess…. Look I'm sorry about earlier." She said.

"It's okay I guess… I'm not used to people being nice to me so it's kind of a habit."

Kagome, shocked at first, smiled at him. Maybe getting him to open up wouldn't be to hard.

"Why are you in this class anyway? I mean isn't it a little Ironic that your in a veterinarian assisting class, and you're a dog demon?" Kagome said, her eyes glued to his adorable Samoyed ears. Inuyasha held back a smirk as he responded.

"So just because I'm a dog demon I can't get a chance to help animals?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. Kagome's face grew red with embarrassment.

"No that's not it, sorry. Actually I think it would be a lot easier for you to become a vet." She stated.

"And why is that?" He asked. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Because you're a male dog, well dog demon, and a very attractive one at that, so it would be no problem for you to…. Physically examine _female dogs._ I'd just make sure they aren't intact bitches if I were you, because then they would end up wanting to mate with you and expect you start humping them." She giggled. Inuyasha looked at her mortified before putting on a smirk.

"Sorry but bestiality doesn't exactly fit in my list of things to do but I have always been curious as to why one would do such a thing, so tell me….. How is it?" He said biting back a smile as he watched her face flush and her anger flare. However before she could get a word in the door opened and the teacher walked in and began writing on the board, thus requiring their attention.

"Today we will be starting with canine diseases and we will work are way into feline diseases. Please take out a pen, which should only be black ink, and write down these vocab words as I read them off. Take note that I will not repeat myself more than once, if you miss a word I suggest you ask your neighbor. Let's begin, our first disease is ACLR or Anterior Cruciate Ligament Rupture. This disease is really painful for the animal to endure so it should be treated when spotted, instead of just guessing and waiting to see if you're right. ACLR is a common cause for rear limb lameness in the anterior ligament in the stifle joint. This injury causes changes to occur which is supposed to be limited do to the cartilage. Bony changes can and will occur and could lead to permanent arthritis. The stifle is a hinge joint, it allows a great amount of range of movement of the tibia and femur. To help steady stability there are two of these cruciate ligaments. They cross each other and provide a great role for stifle stability. ACLR prevents forward displacement of tibia and the femur. Clinical signs of the disease are the following, please take note of these. Depending on the extent of the injury some will be more noticeable and more painful then others. " She turned around and began writing on the board. The moment she did Kagome passed a note to Inuyasha, before turning her attention back onto the board.

**Symptoms**

Non weight-bearing lameness

joint effusion

palpable pain in stifle

joint instability

muscle atrophy

thickening of joint capsule

joint instability with frequent meniscal click compared with torn medial meniscus

Kagome let her pen drop, how the hell was she supposed to remember all this? (a/n that was theeasiest part of vet class. Learning diseases and taking mastery test on them. But think about it if that was the easiest, try and imagine how hard everything else was…. And I'm only turning 17 aug 4… geez

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

Inuyasha copied down all the symptoms before opening Kagome's note and reading it.

_You must want to try bestiality then if you're so interested in knowing how it is :) _

Reading this gave Inuyasha something he hadn't had in a long time: a true smile. For once he felt, he felt like he belonged. But how long would it last? Shaking his head he wrote back:

_Damn it you caught my secret… How'd you know?_

He tossed it to her and looked back at the board and frowned.

**ACLR**

**Chronic arthritis- inflammation of the joint that continues or occurs after a long period of time.**

**Subsequent- happening after the fact**

**Joint instability- looseness of joint**

**Aural Hematoma**

**Aural- pertains to the ear**

**Stimulate- make active**

**Pinna- ear flap; external part of the ear lying outside of the head**

**Suture- "stitches" material used to close surgical site or wound**

**Recurrence- return of the clinical signs soon after initial recovery**

**Addisons disease…….**

'Geez this teacher doesn't wait for anything to sink in does she? How the hell am I supposed to copy down all those in…' Inuyasha looked down at his watched and gasped. Five minutes left of the class and he was still on the symptoms. It may not look like a lot to write but when the teacher keeps writing and your only beginning the second one, it sucks.

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

Kagome wrote back quickly, and tossed the note over to him before finishing the writing on Cherry Eye just as the bell rang. Tossing her notebook over to Inuyasha she grabbed her book bag and left for home.

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

Inuyasha watched as she left and sighed before opening her note.

_Because you can always tell the ones who are desperate : ) _

_I kind of guessed that you didn't get a lot of the notes copied down, so here's my notebook. _

_Copy what you need. If you ever need someone to talk to here's my number 489-3667_

Smiling Inuyasha pocketed the note and headed home.

Walking down the old broken ally way Inuyasha looked around. This neighborhood was the worst you could come by, shootings, druggies, prostitues everything went on here. People even had sex on the streets. Finally arriving home Inuyasha noted the car in his… uh…. Driveway, and the door was wide open. Walking in he set his book bag down shut the door and turned on the light. Turning around his heart stopped cold and his fist clenched at his side. There sitting in one of his chairs sat none other than His father, who by now stood up and smiled maliciously at his son.

"Inuyasha it's been to long." He said right before letting his fist connect with the side of his son's face. Laughing when Inuyasha fell backwards and blood began to leak from his mouth, Inutashio picked up his son and threw him against the wall.

By now the only thing Inuyasha could do was close his eyes and take it. All the while thinking not again… not again.

**Sorry it took so long to update.**

**I had vet class, and then a stomach ulcer and then problems in the love field. **

**SAMOYED- a medium breed dog that has the same ears as Inu. Inuyasha would be a Samoyed whereas sesshoumaru is a English cocker spaniel. **

**STIFLE- just a fancy name for the knee**

**NON WEIGHT- BEARING LAMENESS- an animal will not be able to bear it's weight on it and possibly not be able to move it do to the cartilage in the ligament**

**PALPABLE PAIN IN STIFLE- pain in the knee that you are able to feel**

**1654 words!**

**Review if you like and hey this chapter was a lot longer :P**


	6. The past will always come back

**I got 3 reviews for chapter 4 so **miko, Wolf-worrior01, black flame kit **this chapter is for you! IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM PLEASE READ!**

**Sorry if I offended anyone in the last authors note, about the animals **

**THE SONG IS MINE PLEASE IF YOU ARE GOING TO USE IT ASK PERMISSION! IT'S CALLED "KOTOBA" which is Japanese for "words" I have excluded all Japanese from it though.**

**Give your opinion on it **

_**A Reason For Everything**_

_**Chapter 5: the past always will always come back**_

"Inuyasha how nice to see you again." His father spoke with bitter sarcasm. Inuyasha gave a light chuckle.

"So we're back to the good ole' bonding technique you've always used, huh dad?" Inuyasha said. His father grimaced and sent a swift, hard kick to Inuyasha's stomach. Reveling in how his son tried so hard not to cry out from the pain. Fully enjoying himself, Inutashio grabbed Inuyasha by his hair and pulled him up.

"You want to get smart with me?" He growled, still holding Inuyasha by his hair. Inuyasha kept quite which only enraged his father further. Inutashio began to beat Inuyasha, taking pride in every strike he made. He laughed when he began to see his son's face run red with the blood that began to spill from it. His enjoyment grew as he watched his son begin to cry, tears of pain running down his blood stained face. Did he stop? Another blow to the head gave him that answer.

Inuyasha's mind became a haze as he began to fall into unconsciousness. _Kagome,_ Inuysha's head jerked up. _Kagome,_ Inuyasha's eyes widen and a grunt escaped hi mouth as his father kicked him again in the stomach.

_**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**_

'Ahh this feels nice.' Kagome thought as she let herself soak in her nice porcelain tub. She reached over and grabbed the sponge and began to wash herself. Her mind, however, was on a certain hanyou hottie. 'I wonder why Inuyasha was so cold at first, and why does everyone hate him so?' She thought, as she ran her hand over her arms, scrubbing lightly.

Kagome was bought out of her deep thinking (a/n: sorry I couldn't think of another word for it) by a loud bang downstairs. Quickly getting out of the tub she dressed herself in her pajamas, and headed downstairs.

"Mom," Kagome sighed as she walked over to her mother. "Did you go to the bar again?"

She bent down and helped her mother to stand up. Her mother glared her and jerked her arm away from Kagome's grasp. Glaring her mother spat back,

"What would it matter to a little bitch like you anyways?" Kagome looked hurt at first and shook it off, convincing herself that her mother was just a violent drunk and didn't mean it.

"Forgive me mother, I must be having an off-day." Kagome said bowing her head in respect.

Her mother stared down at her in disgust and roughly pushed Kagome aside.

"Everyday must be an off-day if you can't even find yourself a boyfriend, huh?" Her mother gave a short bitter filled laugh, before stumbling over to the fridge and taking out a bottle of whisky.

Kagome rushed right over and snatched the bottle from her mother's hand.

"I think you've had enough to drink already mom." She said, putting the bottle of alcohol on top of her fridge so that her mother couldn't reach it unless she was sober. Her mother let out a snarl and roughly grabbed Kagome by her hair and dragged her away from the Fridge.

"Give it back now!" Her mother shouted. Kagome released herself from her grip.

"No not until you go wash up! You reek of alcohol, drugs and sex! Go take a shower and sober up before you ruin even more of your life!" Kagome screamed, watching as her mother's face flushed before turning red with anger.

"How dare you tell me what to do!?" Her mother responded, pushing Kagome back into a lamp, which fell to the floor sending thousand of tiny glass shards flying. Her mother pushed her again, this time Kagome fell back onto some of the pieces, thus cutting her hands in the process of trying to stop her fall. Her mother leaned over her.

"How dare you! Who pays for the food you shove in your mouth!? Who pays for the clothes on your greedy little back!? Huh!? I'll tell you who, ME! I'm the one who's always there for you! I give you what you want! I send you to school and take care of you and this is how you thank me!?" Mrs. Higurashi spat on Kagome's face (or tried to at least) before trying to make her way up the stairs to shower. Leaving Kagome fighting the urge to cry, deciding against it Kagome got up and grabbed a broom and dust pan to clean up the mess. Just then the phone rang. Stopping what she was doing she put down the broom and picked it up.

_**Can I forget you?**_

_**Can I forget your name?**_

_**Can I forgive you?**_

_**Can I forgive this pain?**_

"Moshi moshi" She answered

"_Kagome?" _A raspy voice answered.

"This is she; may I ask whose calling?"

"_It's Inuyasha." _

"Inuyasha…. Are you alright? You sound like you've been running or something"

He laughed a bit.

"_You could say that."_

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"_I will be I just don't think I can stay at my house tonight. If it's okay with you….uh…. could I maybe……um I don't know….. stay at your house?"_

"I would love to say yes but my mom is slightly intoxicated, I don't want you to see it."

"_It's okay I will be able to handle it. Please you are the only one to show me kindness since I was eight."_

"Alright, my address is 478 Christmas street (a/n that is a real street down here in Florida, my friend lives on it.)"

"_I know where that is, it's not to far from here, so I'll see you in about 10 minutes."_

"Hai, I'll see you then."

Kagome put down the phone and finished cleaning up the rest of the broken lamp, before going and getting extra sheets and pillows for him.

_**All along I've had nothing to die for**_

_**No one to live for **_

_**Can I live for you?**_

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Inuyasha hung up the phone and walked out of the gas station. It was a bitch trying to get away from his father but he managed. Who knew a few swings to the right places on someone's head could knock them out? He didn't even have time to dress his wounds, and hopefully Kagome wouldn't ask any questions. He looked at her address once more before heading down the street. Luckily her house was only the 4th one. He walked up to her house and before he could knock she opened the door.

_**Will you give me a reason to breathe?**_

_**Will you help me if I should bleed?**_

_**Give me all that I need **_

_**And I'll give you all of me.**_

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Kagome had been watching for Inuyasha through the window shortly after getting off the phone with him. But she had never expected to open the door and find a battered Inuyasha waiting there on her door step.

"Inuyasha, what happened to you? Come in" Kagome said, shutting the door behind him once he stepped in.

"Could you please just forget that question and let me stay here, at least for tonight?" He snapped back, half expecting her to snap back. Instead she bowed her head in respect (that's how she was raised to be respectful) and nodded yes.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I was just curious, but I am always here if you need to talk." She said smiling at him, hoping to hide her bloodied hands behind her back, no such luck.

_**Can I count on you to be my strength?**_

_**Can I trust you to hold me straight?**_

_**Show me what I found in you,**_

_**Is something I could never lose.**_

"Kagome, what happened to your hands?" He asked, gently taking them into his own and examining them.

"Oh this is nothing I just…. Fell on some glass I broke, when I crashed a lamp by accident." Kagome responded, hey at least she didn't tell a flat out full lie eh?

Inuyasha just nodded taking that answer for now, before fallowing her (as she gestured it) toward where he would be sleeping.

_**Teach me nothing last forever**_

_**But never say never**_

_**Let me hear your voice**_

_**In a silent prayer**_

_**To give me faith**_

Once Inuyasha was settled on her floor Kagome crawled into her own bed. Before turning off her bedside lamp, she looked over to Inuyasha and said,

"I will wake you up in the morning for school; you just focus on getting some sleep."

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome shut off the light and laid down.

"Oh, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Did you get a chance to copy down my vet notes?"

Inuyasha smiled a bit.

"Nah I didn't sorry, I didn't get a chance to but I will."

"Oh okay, no rush I was just wandering, good night." She whispered lightly.

"Night" He whispered back, lightly smiling and all the while thinking 'I just may have someone to trust after all.'

_**Will you give me a reason to breathe?**_

_**Will you help me if I should bleed?**_

_**Give me all that I need **_

_**And I will give you all……..**_

_**Of me.**_

_**In the cold rain**_

_**Offer your warmth**_

_**And I **_

_**Will learn to trust**_

_**Trust in you**_

**WoW I got this chapter up there fast! 1758 words too!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!: I don't know how fast I can update these . My dad was in the hospital last week in ICU because his KIDNEY (he only has one) was shutting down again. And he was going to go into a coma again. He was In a coma last year for the same thing for 2 weeks. And he is still supposed to be in ICU but the doctors sent him home so me and my mother are taking care of him. One prob: my mom is leaving for school at the end of june and I will be taking care of my dad ( not that I mind)**

**Just please don't kill me if I start not to update faster/**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Looking back

**To all my **Anonymous: **reviewers but I was told that it was safer to block them. So to all of you who don't have an account and tried to review THANK YOU! Drop an e-mail and I will know who to thank : )**

**Thank you to **inuyashachick04, black flame kit, velsing for reviewing my story

THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU! I know someone wanted to know about Inuyasha's past so I tried to put something together.

_**A Reason For Everything **_

_**Chapter 6: Looking back**_

"Inuyasha?" Someone said poking him in the ribs, obviously trying to wake him up. Inuyasha lazily opened his eyes to see Kagome standing over him, smiling.

"What?" He grumbled back, pulling the covers back over his head. Kagome shook her head and yanked the blanket off of him, or at least she tried to, Inuyasha had a firm grip on it.

"Come on Inuyasha we have to go to school in like 20 minutes, and you need to get ready." She whined.

"Fine." Was all she got out of the hanyou as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, waiting patiently outside in the hallway while Inuyasha got dressed.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"If it's not any trouble…… I was…..kind of wandering what happened to you last night."

Kagome heard shuffling and the door she was leaning on open, leaving her to fall right into Inuyasha. Blushing Kagome regain her posture and picked up her book bag before looking back at him.

"No offense," He started. "But I don't think it's any of your business right now." Kagome bowed her head and followed behind him as he walked downstairs and out the door.

The walk to school had been boring and quiet. Kagome couldn't help but let her mind wander to Inuyasha and the wounds, which she might add he did not let her clean and tend to, he had gotten. Her first assumption was that he had gotten in a fight. Maybe he did it to himself? Who knows, guess she was just going to have to get an answer from him…. One way or another.

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

School had been boring, Kagome ignored him, the teachers were on his case, more notes for vet class he forgot to take so he ended up borrowing Kagome's notebook. Speaking of Kagome, she left right when the bell rang, without a word to him, or without some acknowledgement. Now he was stuck walking home alone. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks… He couldn't go home, no, not after what happened last night. Maybe he could ask Kagome again? No, probably not after all she hadn't talk to him all day, so why would she let him stay? He sighed. Guess it was another night of sleeping on the park bench like he used to when he was little.

**000000 _Flash back 000000_**

_**Tears streaked clear paths down the dirty cheeks of a nine-year-old sliver haired boy. Taking a tiny fist he rubbed away the dirt, tears and sweat, from running so far and hard, from his sweet honeyed glazed amber eyes. Not even caring what he looked like he sat himself down on a bench and kept his eyes downcast. He stayed that way for a while before he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw a sweet and gentle, smiling face of a stranger, putting on a tough-guy act he pushed away the woman's hand and looked away. Instead of scolding him, or correcting him, she just simply chuckled and sat next to him. **_

"_**You know," She began to speak in a calm and easing voice that sounded like it could sooth even the worst of anyone's troubles.**_

"_**When I was a little girl, I used to find it comforting to entrust my troubles to other people. That way I wouldn't bare the pain alone, I would have someone there to help me through it, step by step." **_

"_**Yeah but if it's a person that you've never met before, how can you trust them." He asked, still keeping his gaze downcast. The lady placed a finger under his chin to make eye contact.**_

"_**Some times we have to let people in before they are no longer strangers. If we always leave them out in the cold, how will they ever know warmth? Most times it's us, who have to show kindness to others before they can finally know it." **_

_**Inuayasha just looked at her confused, before it finally clicked in his young mind.**_

"_**So you mean that in order for me to trust you I have to let you in? But how do I know I can trust you?" The woman just kept smiling and responded.**_

"_**I had a daughter about your age, and I loved her with my all my life's worth. One day she had a fit and burned the most expensive kimono you could come by, and I was so mad at her… that I told her I never wanted to see her again and she was the reason her father left. I guess I was still in pain from what happened with him, and other stuff that I took my anger out on her. When she didn't come home from school one day I feared she took my words too heart and ran away. When I called the police to help me look for her it turned out that on her way home she was hit by a driver. He was on his cell phone and was to busy talking to the other person he didn't notice the speed he was going. I'm sure you can put the rest of the pieces together as to what happened. After my daughters death I became a child psychiatrist, and every so often I come to the park and sure enough I find someone like you. So I try to help any which way I can, in hopes that my daughter could forgive me."**_

_**Inuyasha sat there and turned his gaze back to the ground. This women lost everything (in his mind) and was still a caring person, and a person, to him, who seemed to hold no bitterness. Inuyasha closed his eyes and clenched his fist.**_

"_**Ever since my mother died three months ago, my father has been getting drunk a lot lately. He always brings home all these girls and then I never see them again. He thinks it's my fault that mom died and he hits me, and he tells me that it was my fault that mom killed herself. I was forced to grow up fast, because she found out about my father 'spending time with other women' and she got really upset about that and just kind of.. gave up on life and I took care of her. My dad never knew, he just knew that I spent a lot of time with my mother and when she died he figured I was behind it." **_

_**Inuyasha's eyes watered and he fisted away the tears that began to fall. He got up and ran, he didn't know where and he didn't care. All he cared was that he got away… Away from that spot, away from her, away from his life. **_

'_**I don't care if she helps or not….. There's no one that could ever help me and I won't let anyone try.'**_

_**0000000000End of Flashback000000000**_

Inuyasha's eyes misted, as he thought about that day. After he had calmed down a couple days later he returned to that same spot and waited for that lady, he did that for weeks and finally when she didn't show up after a month of waiting he gave up. Inuyasha sighed, and now he was doing the same to Kagome, she was only trying to help and he was just pushing her away. But what if he told her and his father found out? What would he be able to do if Inutashio came after Kagome? What if she turned him away?

Or….. What if she accepted him?

**Sorry short I know but I don't feel well and my mom's sick and we're still taking care of my dad but he's getting better : ) **

**Please review! I got only 3 reviews ! I know my story does not suck that bad! And I am sorry it is not as long as some people like chapters to be. I promise that one day I will write a long chappy. Just be patient.**


	8. Close

**Note: I skip the school day in this chapter.**

**THE SONG IS MINE AND IS CALLED 'Echoes of memories' I HAVE EXCLUDED ALL MY JAPANESE FROM IT. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL IT, OR AT LEAST ASK AND GIVE CREDIT**

**GIVE ME YOUR OPPINON ON IT!**

**Sorry I left the caps on..oops.. Enjoy!**

_**A Reason for everything **_

_**Chapter 7: Close**_

Inuyasha's form trembled with anticipation; part of him wanting to know what would happen if he were to walk up to the door right now. Part of him wanting to run away and hope everything will fix itself. How did things get so screwed up in his life? It was bad enough that he had to deal with the return of his _loving _father, but now he had to do something he had never done since the death of his mother: apologize.

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

Coming home from school Kagome threw her book bag down on the living room floor and stopped up to her bedroom. She roughly opened her door and slammed it shut, and practically flopped on to her bed. Grabbing her pillow she pushed her face as far as she could into it. Was everything going to go down hill form here? Things shouldn't have complicated themselves, and it was simple. Her mother shouldn't have been an aggressive, heavy drinker that probably couldn't even breathe without the intoxicating substance. Inuyasha shouldn't have been so closed up as he was, he should know that not everyone is on the same page in hating him. Why did guys always come to the worse conclusions on everything and then figure it is okay to blame someone else and take it out on them, giving them no valid reason but because the said so. Why is it her mother could never keep a decent job, or more importantly stay out of a bar and sober long enough for her to keep one, resulting in their constant moving.

'I suppose my problems couldn't be as worse as most may have.' Kagome thought as she slid into something slightly more comfortable then the schools uniform, and laid sprawled out on her bed. Maybe all she needed was to clear her head, solve the problems later and relax. yeah, that would be real nice if the doorbell hadn't just rang. Letting out a grunt of frustration, she lazily got up and forced her fatigue body toward the front door, being sure to take her time down the stairs. Reaching her destination she unlocked the door and opened it to face a slightly blushing and smiling Inuyasha.

**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

Inuyasha couldn't help but let a small smirk play across his lips at the site of her. Kagome was wearing a pair of blue boxers, and a tight black tank top that hugged her every curve. A slight blush appeared across Inuyasha's cheeks as he struggled to keep his eyes from traveling south of her face.

"Can I help you Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha sighed and responded.

"Uh… I didn't understand the homework assignment Mrs. Hitomi assigned on cat diseases. I was assigned FVRCP, what was yours?"

Kagome opened up the door wider and invited him in. She led him upstairs bedroom (minds out of the gutter….. for now hehehe…) , sitting at her desk she opened her notebook.

" I was assigned Hepatic Lipidosis, but I am almost finished with it so if you'd like I can help you with yours." She offered turning around in her desk chair to face Inuyasha, who had taken a seat on her bed. Kagome moved over to the bed and seated herself next to Inuyasha.

"Sure, I just can't find where it says what the Epidemiology is, what the Etiology is, and how long the Incubation period is." Inuyasha said, looking down at his paper.

"That's easy, the Etiology is Herpes virus, the Epidemiology is airborne particles like if the cat were to sneeze or cough, and the Incubation period is 2-20 days."

"Oh…Thanks I guess"

"No problem"

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha turned to face her completely.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I just don't trust anyone with my past or what happens in my life for a reason. I didn't really mean to act the way I did, it's not your fault what happened."

Kagome just shook her head and smiled at him.

"That's okay. I believe you will tell me when you feel you trust me enough. Or if you never tell me it will still be okay because then it just proves how strong you are by not letting the past control you."

Inuyasha sat there as if he were a statue. No one had ever spoken so… positively about him. He looked up to find Kagome staring intensely at him. That had to be the first type of compliment he had ever received. Some how he figured that the days and nights he spent alone would all disappear into a void of nothingness and where no one wanted him, Kagome would always welcome him. Call him crazy but there was just something about her that he was drawn to, something that made her stick out of the crowd. Before either of them knew what the other was doing, both started to lean in a bit, bringing their faces closer to each other, their lips just a breathe away. Before Inuyasha or Kagome had a chance to 'seal the deal' Kagome's bedroom door busted open, and Mrs. Higurashi stood in the doorway. Once again drunk.

"Oh Kagome..haha.. did you finally find yourself a boyfriend? Haha… Or is this one just a fuck… haha the little slut you are I wouldn't be supprised…haha." She laughed as she made her way from her daughter's room to hers, where a big THUD was heard indicating she had flopped on her waterbed.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, holding back tears.

"I'm so sorry about that Inuyasha but I think you need to leave. Maybe we could finish… the homework assignment another time.

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

Inuyasha sighed as he walked out of Kagome's yard, thinking back to what happened before Mrs. Higurashi had interrupted. 'Was she really going to kiss me?' He couldn't help but think. He couldn't understand this feeling that had arisen in him when that moment had (or almost had) occurred. It was like a spark was being lit, but everything about Kagome had seemed that way to him. Her smile, her intelligence, her looks, her boldness, everything, seemed perfect to him. What was happening to him?

_**Every time I try to open up**_

_**Echoes of memories**_

_**Come back to me**_

_**Every time I try to trust**_

_**I end up running out of luck **_

_**Every now and then **_

_**I try harder**_

_**And every now and then **_

_**My attempts are in vain**_

It was like she had him under some type of spell. Seeing or knowing she was hurt the first time he went over to her house (a/n when she had cut her hand he could smell the blood) , it was like he felt the need to protect her, and give her the sense that someone cared for her. But did he care for her? What was caring for someone? He had never known such a feeling existed.

"_That's okay. I believe you will tell me when you feel you trust me enough. Or if you never tell me it will still be okay because then it just proves how strong you are by not letting the past control you." _

Kagome had said that without a moments thought, the question was could he trust her?

More like would he ever be able to?

_**Why can't I find the truth?**_

_**Why can't I trust you?**_

_**So used to being alone **_

_**So used to everything **_

_**I'm sorry**_

Turning on his street, Inuyasha slowed his walk, his mind still rambling with unanswered questions. Some more bothersome then others, like what would happen when he went home? Where would his father be or what would he do? Apparently he was about to find out because Inuyasha was already walking up the walkway leading to his front door.

_**Every time I try to open up**_

_**Echoes of memories**_

_**Come back to me**_

_**Every time I try to trust**_

_**I end up running out of luck **_

_**Every now and then **_

_**I try harder**_

_**And every now and then**_

_**I cry**_

Opening up the door cautiously, Inuyasha stepped inside and took a look around. Good, it didn't appear his father was home. Making a quick jog up the stairs, he took a shower and then went to take a short nap. Might as well enjoy the peace while it last.

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

Kagome sat on her bed looking out the window, at nothing in particular.

Her mother had woken up from her short nap to vomit and was now downstairs screwing some guy on the couch with the T.V turned up.

_**Living in my past **_

_**Unable to move on **_

_**Letting my pain control me**_

_**I shut myself up**_

_**Inside**_

_**If you want to try I won't resist **_

_**If you want to try I won't push you away**_

_**Just promise you'll try to stay**_

Kagome couldn't help but wander what life would have been like If her father had not been such an ass and left all those years ago. Leaving the wife and daughter he had supposedly loved for some chick who would spread her legs for any man willing to stand the stench of fish. (a/n that is a joke my friend has about sluts and is the inspiration of my anger so sorry.)

He had left leaving Kagome's mother to fend on her own and take care of Kagome herself.

_**Every time I try to open up**_

_**Echoes of memories**_

_**Come back to me**_

_**Every time I try to trust**_

_**I end up running out of luck **_

_**Every now and then **_

_**I try harder**_

_**And every now and then**_

_**I bleed**_

It wasn't till about a year ago when Mrs. Higurashi had started her heavy drinking. That eventually led to late night bar visits and coming home with a sex craving male that you'd have to be drunk to even want to look at. Though the one man her mother was...eww…shagging right now was starting to become a regular. Oh well it wasn't like it was any of her business.

Her mind drifted to Inuyasha and what happened earlier, was he really going to kiss her? Would he had even wanted to if it had gotten that far?

_**How can everything go so wrong?**_

_**Right now,**_

_**I'm ready to give up**_

_**I'm ready to give in**_

_**Again**_

There was something about him that made Kagome turn to jello and her heart ach, although she really couldn't put her finger on what it was.

_**Every time I start to open up**_

_**Echoes of memories **_

_**Come back to me and I only get hurt**_

_**Every time I tried to trust **_

_**I realize in the end**_

_**Every now and then **_

_**I am alone**_

**Wow that has to be my longest chapter, 1974 words!**

**The cat diseases are:**

**FVR : Feline Viral Rhinotracheitis **

**Clinical signs (symptoms) : Sneezing, inappetence, conjunctivitis, oral ulcers, nasal discharge. Kittens die within hours Fading kitten syndrome.**

**C: Calicivirus **

**Some clinical signs : Sneezing, fever, nasal discharge, Kittens Limping Kitten syndrome (arthritis in back leg)**

**P: Panleukopenia (Feline distemper) **

**Clinical Signs : Fever, depression, vomiting, severe diarrhea, abdominal pain, dehydration**

**That is FVRCP**

**Hepatic Lipidosis : also known as 'fatty liver disease' **

**Clinical signs : vomiting, lethargy, inappetence, jaundice, and observable signs of 'illness'**

**IF YOU HAVE CATS AND WANT TO KNOW MORE OF THESE DISEASES I WILL BE GLAD TO INFORM YOU.**

**Dogs can also get Distemper.**

**Review! And let me know what you think about my songs!**


	9. open

Instead of putting the 4's I'm just gonna put the ------- when the view changes

**Thanks to my reviewers of the last chapter (or since):**

**_Black flame kit_ :** Hopefully I was helpful enough, Could you let me know how your cats are doing now? And I know it may sound stupid but thank you so much for letting me help (or at least try), it helps me with experience, and prepares me how to present options and stuff to a patient and that is something needed in the vet field. Again it maybe kinda stupid but thank you!!

**_Animefreek4ever_ :** Thank you! And I did have fun at the anime convention! I met Scott Mcneil (the voice of kouga) He was so nice ! I'm sorry you couldn't go though : (

**_Ur neighborhood bum lee_ :** U lazy bum! Lol Just kidding. Glad you like my sotry! And I'll keep writing if you keep **reading**

**whitetiger-isabella:** Yeah but we can't do anything about the stupid people unfortunately. I understand about being busy too

**Samurai 19x:** Thank you for the review!

**Angelmom07:** Thanks for the review! I look forward to another lol

**Status for this story:**

_**Reviews: 40**_

_**Hits: 4211 (lacrymosa has 11631hits and 132 reviews. Hopefully this story will catch up!)**_

_**Favs: 16**_

_**Alerts: 22**_

**Enough chat on with the story. I HAVE DECIDED (AS A GIFT) TO WRITE A LONG CAPTER FOR THE ABOVE REVIEWERS! Because I'm that nice :P :P lol haha**

_**A Reason for Everything**_

_**Chapter 8:**_

A light flickered on, and an angry voice filled the air, as the once sleeping boy was thrown from his bed against the wall, thus crashing his bedside lamp and landing on the pieces. The tiny shards sinking into his back, legs, and arms, making him gasp at the sharp pain. Laughing the man walked over to him, after giving a few swift kicks, he picked the boy up by his shirt and spat in his face.

"You think you can get away with it so easily? Like if you ran away I wouldn't find you? You were stupid to come back home, Inuyasha, it just might be the last night you come home; Or go anywhere for that matter."

Leaving it at that Inutashio dropped Inuyasha to floor and picking up the head of the busted lamp he began striking Inuyasha multiple times. Leaving Inuyasha the only option to cover his head with his arms, and pray that the never ending blood flow would magically stop. Blood pooled the floor as his arms began to bleed as sharp ends of the lamp tore gashes into his arm, eventually the pain became to much for him to bear, he lots all feeling in his arm, and he let them drop down painfully. Giving his father full access to his head, and leaving him praying no more was to come.

Sometimes god's unanswered prayers are not the best, or so Inuyasha thought as his prayer went unanswered and his father brought the jagged lamp piece against his head. Inuyasha screamed out in pain, making his father step back for a moment to admire his 'work' before striking him again this time a little harder. The last thing that raced through Inuyasha's mind, before slipping into unconsciousness, was:

_Kagome..._

Inutashio's wicked smile, twisted even more as he watched his son's body go limp. Now he could have some fun...

* * *

Kagome took a breath and sighed, finally her mother and her boy toy were finished. 'God, that one lasted forever. I think I'm going to be sick.' she thought, shivering at the thought of her mother and... Shaking her head Kagome grabbed her phone and went through the caller I.D. Inuyasha's number should have shown up when he called. Flipping through the I.D.'s she sighed when she saw 'Payphone' show up and dated the same time Inuyasha had called a couple days ago.

"Kagome?" Her mother's, surprisingly sober, voice drifted through her wooden door.

"Yeah?" She replied, getting up and opening the door. Her mother just smiled faintly and, for once, gently took her by the arm to lead her downstairs.

"There's a police officer here to see you, he says he has some questions about your friend, Inuyasha." She stated, not even daring to look her daughter in the eye. Upon hearing Inuyasha's name Kagome became alert, what could the police possibly want with Inuyasha? Better yet what would she know about him? Walking attentively to the door where the policeman stood, patiently waiting.

"Kagome Higurashi?" He asked, to which she nodded in response and bowed her head.

" Captain Yasu. I'm here on the behalf of a certain hanyou by the name of Inuyasha, you know him." Kagome's whole body tensed up and she hesitantly nodded 'yes'.

"Earlier today we got a call from a next door neighbor about a disturbance happening in the household. About an hour after the call I showed up to find the downstairs completely deserted and since no one answered my calls I took it upon myself to check over the house. Well when during my search of an upstairs bedroom I found Inuyasha on the floor next to his bed in critical condition. Luckily I was able to feel a pulse and get him to the hospital quick; they stabilized him and are keeping him in ICU, to ensure a full recovery. He had been asking for you since arriving, if you'd like and with your mother's permission I would be more than happy to take you over there."

"Yeah it's fine." Kagome stated not even caring whether her mother agreed or disagreed, all that mattered now was Inuyasha.

Climbing into the police car, Kagome's mind began to race, along with her heart. What had happened? Where were his parents? Did they even now where he was right now? Were they okay? Now that she thought about it, Inuyasha had never said anything about his parents (not that she asked, or even like he would tell her.)

The police car came to a stop, and Kagome opened the door, thanked the police officer, and headed inside to the hospital.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes to be momentarily blinded by white light, pain coursed throughout his body, groaning he sat up a bit and looked around. He was in a white room, with machines and tubes hooked up to him. The constant beeping of the heart monitor rang in his head, making his sensitive ears fold back on his head. Sighing he laid back down and took a look at the bandages covering his arms, he let a dry laugh pass through his lips. 'Dad really did a good job this time around.' He thought, with a dry humor. He closed his eyes for a bit, thinking about what he was going to do when he got out, better yet, where he was going to go. Sighing for the umpteenth time, his ears twitched on top of his head as he heard footsteps approach his door and the doorknob started to turn a bit as someone started to come in. Sniffing the air, Inuyasha got a cherry and lilac mixed scent. (a/n that actually does smell really nice together)

The confusion on his face was replaced with happiness as he watch a nervous Kagome walk through the hospital room door.

"Sorry, if I am disturbing you. It was rude of me not to knock, I could leave if you want. Or I could go back outside and then knock and wait for you to tell me to come in. It was just that I wanted to see if you were okay, and I guess I forgot my manors. I apologize….." Kagome babbled as she kept her head bowed.

Inuyasha shook his head, and tuned out the rest of what Kagome was saying, before finally getting irritated enough and saying, " Oi wench, shut up. Your not bothering me, I was actually getting kind of lonely. There's a chair over here, make yourself comfortable."

Kagome stopped her excessive chattering and looked up. Inuyasha was pointing to a nicely made, what looked like a, kitchen-type wooden chair with a rubber-type seat cushioning. Nodding her head yes she hesitantly, from being nervous, made her way over to the chair and seated herself next to Inuyasha. A heavy silence weighed upon them for a while before Kagome broke the ice.

"Inuyasha….. Mind telling me what happened?" She asked, keeping her head down. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and scoffed.

"I do mind. It's none of your business." He responded. Once again silence fell between the two of them, but all the while Inuyasha kept a tough appearance and keeping his head turned to the side. It was only when he began to smell the scent of salt-water and hear the sound of 'sniffs', did his tough exterior begin to falter. Tentatively, he reached over and took her hand in his and entwined their fingers together. Kagome made no response what-so-ever, she just kept her head down, or at least tried to. Inuyasha reached over with his other hand and, with a finger, he lifted her chin up so their eyes could meet. His amber pools softened a bit as they looked into her tear-shined blue ones, and he sighed.

"Do you want the whole story from the beginning or just what happened today?" He asked. Kagome perked up a bit and her eyes widen as she responded 'the beginning, kudasai '. She stood up and laid herself on the hospital bed, being mindful of his injuries she lightly snuggled up to him. She was more than glad that he didn't push away, instead he wrapped his arm around her and tried to make them as comfortable as he could.

**---Flashback (a.k.a Inuyasha telling the past.)—**

_A little nine-year old boy quivered in the corner of the family's large living room, watching his parents argue for the umpteenth time this week. Only this time it was different, his mother was crying and his father was grinning maliciously. Inuyasha hid his face between his knees, so he didn't have to look at the scene, but that didn't drown out what was said. _

"_Izayoi, I think you are overreacting about this whole ordeal." Inutaisho spoke, kneeling down in front of his wife. Izayoi looked up and glared at the creature before her, the same creature who had once claimed to love her._

"_Overreacting?" She questioned, her voice steadily rising. "How is it overreacting when I have just been informed my husband has not only been cheating on me for the past two months, BUT he is also responsible for the unexplainable deaths that have occurred recently! Tell me that's not worth some kind of reaction! But it's all about to end now, I'll be sure to inform the police of your little doings! I gave up everything for you! I gave up my parents, I defended you against them! I protected you form all the people who disapproved of this relationship, all because I love you, and this is how I am repaid!" Her breath became on even, all the sudden she was picked up off the ground by her shoulders and held to the wall. _

"_You want to talk about what was given up, all the shit that has happened because of this relationship?" He yelled in her face taking a sense of pride in her fallen tears. _

" _I had to give up my first wife, because I fell in love with you. I had to shun out Sesshoumaru because of my love for you. Another thing, I did not cheat on you for two months, it was only for about three weeks while you were pregnant with Inuyasha. Whom, I must say, was a mistake to have. He's a half-breed he will never be excepted among the human kind nor the demons. He will live and die alone, just like they all do, and I'll make sure he knows that real well when he gets older." _

_At this point the only power Izayoi had, was to glare at her husband and question what she ever saw in him. For right now he wasn't the caring, sweet, loving, and understanding man she had married….. No in front of her now was a monster. Giving a slight smirk Inutaisho smirked and let go of his wife and backed up a few paces._

"_It doesn't matter now. You can't run, you can't hide, you can't even tell a sole." _

_Izayoi glared at him before responding. "And why exactly would that be?" _

_Inutaisho smiled at her before leaning close to her ear and whispering, " You do and it'll be like you never existed. " With that he turned and walked away, leaving his wife to sink to her knees._

_It was not long after he left when Inuyasha went over to his weeping mother and embraced her, letting tears fall down his own cheeks when she hugged back, tightly holding onto him and weeping into his shirt._

_---End of flashback-----_

Kagome brought a hand up to cheeks to wipe her own tears, but stayed quiet waiting for Inuyasha to continue.

_--Flashback---_

_Inuyasha came home with a bright smile on his face, holding the macaroni covered plate. The macaroni shaped into letters saying, I LOVE MOM, and at the bottom a small little picture his teacher helped him cut out from a scrapbook It was a picture of his mother holding him form behind and smiling. Inuyasha looked around the living room, no one was there as far as he could see. He raced up stairs and dropped his book bag on to the floor of his room, and headed back down stairs, picture in hand. He raced in the kitchen to look for his mother, she wasn't there…. Odd she was always home, now-a-days. He went into the living room and looked over it but he spotted nothing, he walked back down the hallway leading to the stairs. Failing to notice the blood stained on the edge. He made his way up the stairs (a/n awww imagine a little inuyasha trying to climb the stairs… aww lol ) still keeping a tight hold on his picture._

_He went up to the bathroom, empty, the study room, empty, the library, empty. Finally he reached his parents room and slowly opened the door, the light was on but no sound could be heard from inside the room. Had his mother fallen asleep? As soon as the door opened fully, giving him a wide view of the room, and a better view of the bed, and what lie on the bed. Inuyasha began to breathe heavy and he clutched his picture tighter, tears began to form in his childish amber eyes. He let out a chocked cry and ran towards the bed. How could this happen! It wasn't real! It couldn't be! Inuyasha stopped at the side of the bed before turning to the side and puking, when his vomiting ceased he turned back to the bed. There, as calmly as could be, laid his mother. Her clothes torn to shreds, her blood leaking from the wounds covering her body and pooling underneath her, soaking the bed sheets. Her eyes wide open in shock as if she had seen a ghost, what was left of the rest of her face, pale and deathly. Inuyasha reached a small hand over to her's and almost pulled back at the icy-cold feeling he felt, but he tightened his grip. _

"_Mother?" He whimpered no answer. " Mother?" He spoke again, this time a little stronger. Each time he repeated 'mother' it continued to get stronger and stronger. Becoming lost in his grief, his mother still unresponsive, he climbed up on the bed and cradled her bloodied body, too distraught to even care about the blood soaking threw his own clothes. He continue to cry there for hours, finally stopping when the bedroom door opened and his father appeared in the doorway. He watched as his father advanced toward him and roughly grabbed his arm. Inutaisho dragged his son from the bed, not without a fight. Inuyasha began kicking and screaming, earning him nothing but a punch to his face. His father dragged him into the basement, making sure to make each step dig into his side. Inuyasha was thrown against the cellar wall, his father chuckled. _

"_Would you like to have some fun, Inuyasha?" Inutaisho said._

_----end of flashback---_

"After that it was nothing but beatings and he convinced me it was I who killed her. If I had been home maybe I could've done something." Inuyasha finished. He looked down to see Kagome bawling into his chest, subconsciously he put a hand on her back and lightly rubbed it.

"Kagome, why are you crying?" He asked. Kagome calmed herself down and looked up at him.

" I feel sorry that you had to go through that, and at such a young age too. Tell me something Inuyasha, was it your father responsible for your wounds the other night and today's?" She questioned. She laid her head back down lightly on his chest, after he muttered 'yes'.

* * *

The two of them lay there for a while. When the doctor came in to take a CBC, he managed to have it taken without awakening Kagome, who was now sleeping peacefully. For some reason Inuyasha couldn't stop admiring her, she was strong-willed, kind, smart, and she trusted him. Something nobody has ever done before, and for some reason she stirred an unknown emotion. When she smiled he felt his spirit begin to fly and his heart began to race, when she was sad he felt the need to comfort her, console her. What was happening to him? Was it normal?

Inuyasha broke away from his thoughts at the sound of the door opening, looking over he saw Mrs. Higurashi. His hold on Kagome tightened even more, which Mrs. Higurashi must have taken note of.

"I'm not here to take Kagome away from you Inuyasha, and ,for once, I am sober. I was informed by the police what had taken place and even the details they failed to inform my daughter about." She said not taking her eyes off the floor. " I am up for the option of letting you live with us, just until your father is caught, tried (sp?) , and behind bars. I may have not been 'the worlds greatest mother' but that doesn't mean I don't care." Inuyasha gave a small smile. " Sounds like a plan to me." He responded.

Mrs. Higurashi gave a smirk in return and began speaking again. "I was also informed by the doctor to let you know you will be discharged tomorrow, and I will be taking you home with us. I will allow kagome to stay the night here, as long as she eats and is taken care of." Inuyasha nodded and agreed and Mrs. Higurashi left. Finally Inuyasha had some concerned for him, he felt like he belonged, he was noticed and not hated. Happiness welled up inside of him, nothing could diminish it………………………………………………….

Except for who just walked into the room this very moment.

**HOLY CRAP! 6 PAGES! The longest chapter I have done has been only to half a 4th page!**

**3356 words!**

**It's 1:08 AM, I did do spell check but PLEASE (kudasai) give me a break this one time if ther are any mistakes.**

**Hopefully that was good enough and long enough for you!**

**CBC complete blood count a.k.a The take your blood.**

**Review If you want, let me know how you like it!**

**I had gotten really sick (Thursday) I couldn't even move. I am really sick and I have to go back to the doctors to get my results. I do also have to take care of my dad, make sure he takes his pills, insulin, drinks enough water, and stuff like that.**


	10. A place to call home

**Thank you to my reviewers:**

**animeangelgotherwings**

**inu-girl162**

**black flame kit**

**TheMikoShivae**

**Fine Neko Chamillionaira**

**Inuyasha's Black Heart**

**Negra**

**angelmom07**- Did I answer back to your last PM? Sorry, I have been busy with going to the doctors and taking care of my dad and working, and I wasn't sure if I had or not.

**Goddess Psyche**

**STATUS FROM CHAPTER 7:**

**Hits: ****4211**

**Reviews: ****40**

**C2: ****0**

**Favs: ****16**

**Alerts: ****22**

**Status from the last chapter: **

**Hits: 4811**

**Reviews: 49**

**C2s: 1**

**Favs: 20**

**Alerts: 26**

**YAY! That is some progress! Thank you to all who contributed! Domo Arigato!**

**WARNING: I describe some…. Sexual things in this chapter. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SEXUAL CONTENT DO NOT READ.**

**And please do not report me if you read it on your own accord, I posted this warning for A reason!**

**Note: I'm might lessen the school days. **

**_A reason for everything_**

**Chapter 9: A place to call home**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled low enough to keep Kagome sleeping peaceful. The figure chuckled a bit before running a hand through his long white hair; putting a smirk on his face he took a few steps forward. When he spoke, his voice sounded deep, sensual, and soothing. Like a paper bag floating carelessly in the wind. His appearance was just as good as his voice sounded; momentarily he was dressed in nice fitting blue jeans with a black tank. Showing off his pale toned, but beautifully shaped, muscles. His eyes so cold, yet calm, showing that his hard exterior had a soft spot. The man walked over to the bedside and sat in the hospital chair next to the bed, the same chair that was formally used by Kagome.

"Now Inuyasha, is that anyway to greet your long lost, and greatly missed, older brother?" He joked. Inuyasha just scoffed and turned his head.

"Half-brother and I guess. Father became a _real joy _after he kicked you out, thinking it was best for my mother." Inuyasha spat. He didn't hold a lot of respect for his half-brother; he didn't know him, so how could he trust him? After all his father was the one responsible for his mother's death. 'Not a lot of love in that area.' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha shook his head and sneered. "So, why have you shown up now all of the sudden?" Inuyasha asked. He watched as Sesshoumaru's muscle's tensed up before relaxing a bit.

"After hearing of Izayoi's death on the news eight years ago, I have been keeping up with what's been happening with father and yourself. I know everything from the fifteen D.U.I's he has had to the three reports of domestic violence, excluding these two current ones. And before you shoot off your mouth on why I haven't done anything prior to today, which I am certain you were, I will gladly explain my situation." He paused for a second, and continued when Inuyasha nodded his head signaling for Sesshoumaru to continue.

"As you know father kicked me out around the time he and Izayoi were wed. He claimed that as a full-blooded demon I possessed potential to bring harm to her, and all that happy horse shit. (a/n that is something my dad says which is just another saying for 'all that stupid bullshit' if you're still confused just message me.) So he drove me to my mother's house and without saying a word, he left. That was the last time I heard anything from him. I got through high school on my own, and it was in my second year of college that I heard the news of Izayoi. I was sitting in my bed reading, the T.V. on just for background noise, and when I looked up there was father. He was 'crying' claiming that his wife had committed suicide, he had no clue why, and how perfect she was. Now I might have not liked Izayoi but I knew she wasn't the type of being to do such a thing, so I checked into it. With the help from a few people who were in debt to me, I followed father. While the two of you were out at times I'd take it upon myself to search over the house. That's where I found all the proof I needed of Izayoi's murder. The knife, the bag, the brass knuckles covered in blood, handcuffs, even a used bloody condom."

Inuyasha glared at his brother. This fucker was there while it all happened, had proof of what his father did and didn't turn him in. He had enough evidence to put his father in jail and spare Inuyahsa all the pain he went through.

"So why didn't you convict him!" Inuyasha whispered harshly, wanting so much to let all the anger, he had bottled up all these years, go. Sesshoumaru gazed out the window for a few moments before turning his attention back to Inuyasha.

"Whether you are my half-brother or not, hanyou or full blooded. You are still a child; you were and are a victim of child abuse. I am currently in college to become higher in the law firm, but I currently reside as a child lawyer. My job is the same as it is with adults; difference is my clients are children, ages five to eighteen. You had no where to go if I were to bring father in back then and there was not enough proof, or only so much that he would have been out in five years are less. Plus where would you have lived? Now I can offer my home as a temporary housing for you until you are eighteen. You will need to get a job and save the money you make. You are currently seventeen correct? (Inuyasha nodded in agreement) Then a year should be sufficient enough for you to have saved enough to buy your own place. I will leave you my number, call anytime. If I am unreachable leave a message and I will get back to you. In the meantime do you have a place to stay for now?" He asked. Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha's tensed posture relaxed a bit before the half-demon nodded his head.

"Yes, Kagome's mother has offered me a place in her home for the time being. I will be staying there momentarily." Inuyasha responded. He was about to speak again when he felt Kagome start to stir.

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open; she squinted against the bright light and slowly lifted her head. She saw that she was still in Inuyasha's arms, lying in the hospital bed. Looking up at him, she smiled at the soft glint in his eyes that had replaced the sorrow. Hearing a ruffled noise over by the window, near the side of the bed, she saw a stranger. He had similar looks as Inuyasha, minus the adorable triangular appendixes on top of his head. Never the less Kagome got up carefully, minding Inuyasha's wounds, and bowed gently toward the strange man.

"Hajimemashite? Watashi wa Kagome desu" She said, keeping her head bowed. She heard him laugh before he spoke in that deep, sensual voice.

"Dozo yoroshiku, Watashi wa Sesshoumaru desu. I am Inuyasha's older brother."

Kagome's eyes grew wide as her head snapped up. Not that she and Inuyasha talked much about his past, apart from the beatings and the death, but wouldn't his brother have helped him? Still very much confused Kagome seated herself back down on the hospital bed next to Inuyasha who, to her surprise, placed an arm around her waist. Kagome blushed at this; she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Shaking her head she turned her attention to Sesshoumaru.

"Pardon me for asking, but…. If you're Inuyasha's brother, wouldn't you have been around during the time of his beatings and the death?" Kagome questioned. Sesshoumaru let out a slight chuckle.

"One would assume so," He began. "But as I explained to Inuyasha before, while you were resting peacefully, when his mother and my father wed, I was kicked out. I learned of Izayoi's death and have been keeping a watchful eye on my father. Until I collect more then enough proof to permanently jail my father, Inuyasha needs a place to stay before living with me. He has stated that your mother has put up the offer, and I think it's best he be around as many people as possible. The chance of my father attacking him in a group is very slim, I notice that every time he has beaten Inuyasha it has been when they are alone…" A loud screeching sound interrupted him and he dug in his pockets, pulling out his beeper, he checked the number and excused himself before leaving.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, completely confused on what the hell just happened.

* * *

Inuyasha gave a chuckle, Kagome was just so cute wearing that confused, heaven knows why. He couldn't help but feel the need to lick her lips, nip them to send shivers up her back. He wanted to caress her body, show it what his hands could do, what they could bring her with every stroke, and every kiss. Oh how he wished he could kiss his way down to her bosoms and ravish them, cherish them, and play with them until it sent a sensation down to in between her legs. And that would be the grand prize: tasting her. Letting her nectar coat his tongue as he would thrust it into her opening, sending her bucking and screaming her name, whether or not he would receive some 'pleasure' from her, was a decision she had to make. He closed his eyes and imagined her small, soft hand, stroking his leathery member. Letting her finger tips run over the tip, teasing it, followed by her tongue and light nips, moans spilling from his mouth as he moaned her name redundantly. But what was really on his mind, was the feeling he would get when he would cautiously slide into her with increasing motion.

"Inuyasha?" He was rudely brought out of his fantasy by Kagome who, when he looked at her, looked extremely worried and placed a hand on his forehead. He smiled at her tenderness and did something he had never done before: He kissed her. Their lips met and electricity flowed through their veins, creating a spark, lighting a fire in the both of them. Kagome brought her hands to rest, entangled in his hair, eventually she let them work their way up to his ears and hesitantly began to stroke his ears. Her hands stopped as soon as she heard him give a slight growl, and mistook it as a warning. About to pull away, a rough, yet gentle hand placed her hands back in the rubbing position as Inuyasha brought her closer. Breaking every so often to breathe, they continued their exploration of each other's mouth.

It was Kagome who broke away first, breathing heavily, she kept her lips close to his, letting her breath linger on his lips. She let her hand slide to the side of his face, and held it there. All Inuyasha could do was stare at her, and watch her stare back in confusion.

"Inuyasha? What just happened?" She asked, feeling light headed and giddy, while giving a slight laugh.

"I, honestly, have no clue. I have neither experienced nor have done anything like this, I was just going on instinct. It felt right so I took a chance. Why?" Inuyasha responded, worried he did something wrong. Had she, even though she did respond, not liked it?

Kagome gazed at Inuyasha with a stone face, making him begin to sweat with anticipation that he _had _done something wrong. She brought her hand up in between the two of them, and smacked his arm with a scowl on her face.

"Are you stupid! Of course it wasn't bad! If it was I would have probably bit your tongue till you bleed." Her scowl turned to laughter and she clutched her sides. Inuyasha let out the breath he had been holding and slyly smiled toward Inuyasha's direction. Kagome, staring at Inuyasha's smile, ceased all laughter. "What?" She asked, slowly trying to back off the bed, only to be stopped by Inuyasha's arm around her waist.

"Inuyasha?" She asked again. "Inuyasha your scaring me." He only kept staring at her with those golden orbs and that sly smile. She was about to say something else when all breath left her body, and it became hard to breathe. Grabbing her sides she leaned over, thus leaning over his lap. "Inuyasha stop it!" She screeched, but he only continued. Inuyasha couldn't contain it he busted out laughing, never the less he continued to tickle her. (**did I have you fooled? No? it was worth a try ) **

"Inuyasha, please!" She said again, but this time he did stop. Still laughing he hugged her close and entwined their fingers. When had he ever been this happy? So many feelings, emotions were soaring through him at the moment, and he couldn't identify any. All his life it was bitterness, coldness, unwanted feeling but never this, no. This was something that felt like it could never be destroyed, like starting anew in life, having a reason for everything. Kagome had accepted him, gotten to know him, and befriended him for who he was. It has been only a short time, not really short though, yet it felt as if their hearts had led them to each other. They both had problems that the other could help each other through. It was only right. Inuyasha cleared his throat and gathered the thoughts in his head before speaking.

"Kagome, I'm not sure exactly how to do this, but I was wandering if…. You know… Maybe you'd…" Smiling at his attempt, Kagome brought up a finger and rested it on his lips. Offering him no explanation but 'yes' before being bold and tenderly laying a feather-touch kiss on his lips. Inuyasha smiled, his life might have finally gotten on the right track. They stayed like that for a while before the doctor came in to take Inuyasha's CBC , and pulse rate. Before leaving he left a letter on the bedside table.

Inuyasha reached over and opened the envelope, as soon as words were read his face paled. "What's wrong?" Kagome questioned. The only thing he could do was hand the letter over to her and looked at her with sorrow filled eyes. He watched as her eyes grew wide at the written message.

_#1.Izayoi_

_Kagome is next._

**YAY! ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER! Oops.. left the caps on. **

**TRANSLATIONS : **Hajimemashite –How do you do

Watashi (no namae) wa desu- I am

(watashi no namae wa desu- my name is)

Dozo yoroshiku- Pleased to meet you

**I have a lot of crap going on and I'm trying to get these chapters written the best I can. I don't want to post my business so if you want to know just say in a review and I'll tell you.**

**Well it is 11:38 and I have to go with my dad to the V.A. hospital tomorrow. **

**Much luv and REVIEW! It's a confidence booster!**

**  
**


	11. Finally and Disaster

**Thank you to my reviewers of the last chapter (or since):**

**Negra**

**Angelmom07**

**Ur neighborhood bum lee- thank you for the funny review! I needed a laugh!**

**Inuyasha's black heart- thank you for the concern, and the help on myspace and friendship!**

**Fine neko cahmillionaira- Thank you for the review, it was to true! And **

**Surprisingly there were 4 other people who reviewed the non-chapter lol**

**Raven.of.the.shadow.realm- thank you for all 4 of your reviews!**

**Animefreek4ever**

**Black flame kit**

**The MikoShivae**

**pearlless**

**Daddy's pixie**

**Your funky drunk monkey**

**Phantom's Ange**

**A special thank you to ****Fine Neko ChamillionairaInuyasha's Black Heartanimefreek4everDaddy's Pixieyour funky drunk monkey**** For your concern and the Happy Birthdays'! **

**Hopefully this chapter will be a good enough gift :**

**Sorry this is late, I would've had it up earlier but I had gotten a sick and I had to help my dad out.**

**Status from the 8th chapter: **

**Hits: 4811**

**Reviews: 49**

**C2s: 1**

**Favs: 20**

**Alerts: 26**

**Status from the last chapter**

**Hits: 6460**

**Reviews: 68**

**C2s: 1**

**Favs: 25**

**Alerts: 32**

**Note: Italics are flashbacks WARNING: THERE IS RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE SITUATION. Do not report me, please that is why I am warning you. Thank you.**

**Last time:**

"Kagome, I'm not sure exactly how to do this, but I was wandering if…. You know… Maybe you'd…" Smiling at his attempt, Kagome brought up a finger and rested it on his lips. Offering him no explanation but 'yes' before being bold and tenderly laying a feather-touch kiss on his lips. Inuyasha smiled, his life might have finally gotten on the right track. They stayed like that for a while before the doctor came in to take Inuyasha's CBC , and pulse rate. Before leaving he left a letter on the bedside table.

Inuyasha reached over and opened the envelope, as soon as words were read his face paled. "What's wrong?" Kagome questioned. The only thing he could do was hand the letter over to her and looked at her with sorrow filled eyes. He watched as her eyes grew wide at the written message.

_#1.Izayoi_

_Kagome is next._

_**A Reason for Everything**_

**Chapter 10: Finally and Disaster **

"_Mommy, mommy look at this!" A bright-eyed 7 year old girl yelled, raising a wild daisy out towards her mother. The woman smiled at her daughter and took the flower gratefully. Standing up she took her daughters hand and brought her in for a hug._

"_Thank you Kagome, I will cherish it forever." She replied with a smile. Kagome gave her a big toothy grin, before pulling (or trying to pull) her towards the lake. "Come on mommy; let's go dip our feet in the water!" Kagome spoke excitedly. She stopped her tugging and stared at something behind her mother. Before her mother could turn around, Mrs. Higurashi felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and twirl her around by her stomach. "Put me down Yuudai!" She screamed, laughing as her husband kept spinning her around. When he ceased his 'torture' he put back down on her feet and kissed her gently with passion. "Ewwww, mommy, daddy I'm right here!" Kagome yelled as she shielded her eyes from her parent's passionate kiss. The two adults just laughed. Yuudai let go of his wife and bent down, eye-level, to his daughter and said, "I'm sorry, do you want kisses too (out of the gutter! People)?" he asked before kissing his daughter playfully on the cheeks. Kagome giggled and started trying to escape her father as he began to tickle her. Mrs. Higurashi stood sideline watching the two of them smiling, they both were perfect. Blessings in her life that she treasured greatly. She was stirred from her thoughts when she heard Kagome cry out. "Mommy come join us in the water!" _

* * *

Kagome's blue colored eyes began to mist with salty tears. That had been such a…. happy, wonderful family time, where did it all go wrong? Then she remembered spying on a conversation her parents had three years later, the same conversation that caused them two of them to split.

* * *

_Kagome's mother sat wide-eyed in the blue leathered sofa, looking as if she had just seen a ghost. Kagome crouched listening, around the corner, she could hear everything perfectly but she would peak her head around every so often to look. She peeked around the corner again, this time she spotted her father pulling up one of the neatly wooden kitchen chairs, and seating himself across from her mother. Sympathetic, yet content features displayed themselves on her father's visage. She watched as her father reached a hand over to her mother's folded hands, which were lying on her lap. Her mother glared at him and slapped his hand away. He did nothing but take his hand back and let his eyes wonder over to where Kagome was hiding. Kagome turned her head back around the corner, so he wouldn't see her but continued to listen. _

"_Now, now let's not overreact." Her father murmured._

"_Don't tell me not to overreact," Her mother hissed. "I come home from working all night into the morning to find my husband having an affair, and what's worse your marrying your mistress. When did you plan on telling me this yuudai, or were you even going to huh? You were just going to up and leave? Well fuck it, I expect divorce papers no later then tomorrow, and I expect you out of here no later than tonight. And don't you dare say a word to my daughter!" With that Mrs. Higurashi stormed out of the room, leaving her 'husband' to head upstairs to pack._

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Kagome's eyes began to water, he notice she became tenser and her scent had decreased to sorrow. He mistook it as her contemplating staying with him due to the death note. (A/n death note is also Japanese movie and it is really cool. Check it out!) His ears flattened on top of his head, and he replaced the arm around her waist, setting at his side. He didn't need to look up to know that Kagome was starring at him with confusion. Somehow he couldn't find it within himself to look her though; he was too ashamed. Then again being born a half-breed he should have expected mistreatment, even from the nicest of creatures. To him everyone was the same, they all despised him, there was no love, there was no life only pain. What use had it been anyway to save him from the beatings of his father? Those who helped him would only seal their own fate. What's the use of trying when either way you still lose? (A/n that's how I feel right now)

He felt something pull at his sleeve, and forcing himself, he looked over in Kagome's direction. Her hand was tightly wrapped in the cheap hospital plastic gown he wore, 'which is extremely itchy' he thought. Her other hand cradled his cheek, and with slight pressure, began to lightly force him to face her better. He let his eyes slowly wonder up her toned upper body and finally his eyes bore into hers. It was as if all her emotions were shining through her eyes: sorrow, regret, loneliness, neediness, understanding….. How could so many emotions be bottled up in such a frail and fragile girl?

"Kagome I am sorry," Inuyasha began. "It's all my fault your in this position, and who knows, you might have to end up like me. Fearing for your life, worried about what's going to happen once you let your guard down, once you finally lull yourself to sleep. Even then it's terrorizing, with thoughts of 'Will I be attacked?', 'Should I be resting when I could be found at any moment?' I'm pretty sure you don't want to live like that." He sighed, finishing his explanation. Kagome shook her head, men and their pessimistic views on life. Her hand moved from its place on his cheek to his hand resting on his lap. Entwining their fingers, she gave a slight squeeze reassuring him she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

A small grin graced Inuyasha's lips; maybe god had sent him an angel. An angel in disguise as a raven haired beauty, a savior to lead him from the wreckage he was in. She had to be an angel. No one he had ever known had been so caring, so innocent….. So trusting. Maybe there was hope for him yet. He was brought out of his deep reverie by his angel's voice.

"Inuyasha, no matter how much you down on yourself or how many times you convince me, I'm not leaving you alone to handle this. Just because you have been betrayed by people you loved, I am talking about your father, and you let your past control your future. Forget everything, forget the beatings, and forget the negative. Don't shut me out; I am trying to help you. This is a serious problem that you can not handle on your own and I am here to help." She lowered her voice just above a whisper. "Even if that means I have to lose my life over it. As long as it means you'll be alright."

Inuyasha was at a loss of words. What could he say anyway? Thank you for wanting to die for me? No... He simply muttered 'Kagome' exasperatedly and once again gathered her in his arms and held her close. Inuyasha felt as though he was finally free, he looked at the door and sighed. Now if only his brother would stop interrupting every good moment he had with Kagome. Kagome gave a slight blush and got off of Inuyasha, instead she stood bedside to him. Sesshoumaru walked over to Inuyasha and dropped some files on to the hanyou's lap.

"What the hell is this?" He questioned, pick up a manila folder and began flipping threw them. Sesshoumaru played a smirk on his thin lips.

"Those, my dear brother," He began, gesturing toward the files. "Is all the proof we need to put father behind bars. It's everything from DUIs to the most recent case of child abuse. Of course I can take no action of reporting him to the police until he makes an appearance. For now, it seems as if he had disappeared, they don't even have any records of him working at this job. My guess: he is waiting to make his move. He has been watching Inuyasha ever since police raided the house, he can't attack if everyone is expecting it. Be on your guard at all times." He turned toward Kagome. "I wonder if I could talk to my brother alone. There are something's I wish to discuss privately with him, please."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement. Kissing Inuyasha on the forehead, she whispered 'I should get home anyway, I'll visit tomorrow I promise' and left.

Kagome lightly closed the door and walked down the hall to the elevators. Sighing she held a hand to her heart, it just wouldn't stop fluttering. A ding sounded and the elevator doors opened. Stepping inside she pushed 'one' and pushed 'door close'. Just as the doors were closing a hand shot out to stop them, scaring the hell out of Kagome. She scooted over as the man stepped through and waited. Kagome had an ominous feeling about this man, but shook it off as nothing but her overreaction and nerves. Stepping from the elevator she made her way outside the hospital, unaware that the man from the elevator was still following her. She turned into the ally way, taking the short cut home, before being able to take another step she was thrown into the wall. Crying out in pain as her should her made a cracking noise when she hit the stone wall. Standing up, she held her arm while looking at the perpetrator. The man lifted his hat and untied his hair; he smiled wickedly, chuckling as he stepped closer to her.

"You're….You're… Inuyasha's father." She gasped, taking a step back for every step he took forward. Eventually she was backed into a wall, no where to go, no where to run, and she was all alone. Tears began to leak from her eyes, fear taking over her whole body. Immobilizing her, (she was) too afraid to scream, to run. He was so close now, the warm feeling of his breath on her cheek; his lips lightly brushed her ear as he whispered. "I am going to take great pleasure in this torture. Do not be so foolish as to think I will kill you so quickly. Oh no, no, no, no my dear Kagome. This will only be the beginning."

Kagome let out a sob as his hand caressed the other cheek, his lips crushed into hers, bruising them. The hand caressing her cheek slid to her blouse and began unbuttoning it; ah how he loved the way she began to thrash against him, hoping to break free. Such weak attempts though, he was still able to get her shirt off and discard her bra as well. He let a hand roughly grab one of her bosoms and gave it an aching squeeze, causing Kagome to cry out in pain. 'Not like this, god, not like this.' She thought over and over again, feeling him discarding her pants and panties and sticking his hand unpleasantly between her thighs. The pain was unbearable, never had she felt so defenseless, no one to protect her, no one to help save an innocence that could not be restored once taken. Inutaisho chuckled, a sadist look in his eyes told Kagome this pain was nothing compared to what he had next. He dragged her brutally over to a nearby dumpster, and handcuffed her to the side. (A/n I have seen dumpsters that have a sort of handle on them. Just in case anyone was confused.)

The handcuffs dug into her wrist, they were so tight. Bruises marred her breast and her thighs. Blood leaked from between her legs and all she could do was cry. There was no hope. 'Please.' She begged over and over, making it look like she had lost her mind. No chance, he grabbed a handful of her hair and harshly rammed her against the dumpster she was momentarily attached to. Deciding to make it a little more 'fun' he began to slap her around. 'Ah, this is almost as fun as it was with Izaiyo.' He thought sadistically. Blood spewed from Kagome's mouth as she began to vomit, occasionally choking. The vomiting ceased, hopefully it was over…..Or not. Kagome let out a blood curling scream. She had not noticed that he had removed his pants or the fact he had advanced toward her, bottom-half completely naked; until he had thrust himself inside her violently. Putting a hand over her mouth to the point of suffocation, Inutaisho continued his assault. Kagome sobbed heavily, and orgasms painfully when he had released him self within her sheath. He did nothing more but pull out and leave, although he did have some kindness seeing as he had released her from her binds before leaving.

Kagome's vision was blurred due to all the tears. Shaking from the experience, she dressed herself. Hating herself for what happen, blaming herself. Straitening up and wiping her tears, she went home and acted as if nothing had happened. Racing upstairs she took a shower, scrubbing so hard her skin began to bleed. Kagome didn't care all she wanted was to wash the filth that resided in her body. Stepping out from the shower Kagome examined herself in the mirror. How could anyone love someone who was marred all over their body? How could they harbor any sort of that kind of feeling for someone who is tainted…Someone who is a beast? Breathing heavy with anger Kagome launched herself at the mirror, punching it. She gasped as she felt the broken glass slice threw her hand and rest itself there; great another problem for her to deal with. She stood there a moment looking at the hand, watching the blood leak out of the wound and swelling around the glass shards and dripping to the floor, before falling to her knees and weeping. She cried as hard as she could, so hard that it began to make her gag. Absent mindedly she smashed her wounded hand into the tile floor, pushing the glass pieces farther into her hand. Sniffing, she walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a towel. Piece by piece she pulled out the shards and then soaked the towel in warm water, and placed it on her hand. Cleaning up the mess, Kagome calmed a bit. Taking the towel off her hand she bandaged it up. Right when she opened the bathroom door the doorbell rang.

She walked down the stairs, sorely I might add, opening the front door she smiled brightly and launched herself into the person's arms.

Inuyasha laughed as Kagome threw herself in his arms, he caught her and hugged her back. He set her down and pecked her lips, before grabbing her hand and dragging her inside.

"Inuyasha! Were you discharged already? You stupid idiot! Why didn't you tell me?" She questioned. Inuyasha blushed a bit and looked away.

"I wanted to surprise you," He began. "Also I have great news! Sesshoumaru found away to find my father! He will not be able to lay a hand on you, or me anymore….." Inuyasha paused, noticing Kagome's mood had changed to terror. When he asked if she was alright, she answered 'of course'. Inuyasha shook it off as nothing.

"Wonder what's on the television?" He asked to no one and began flipping threw the channels. Kagome wasn't telling him something and that bugged him. He had been open and honest, why couldn't she?

"Kagome are you absolutely, positively sure everything is alright? You seem a little… I don't know terrified about something." He questioned. Kagome pushed herself away from him and answered.

"I'm sure." Another lie from here. "You don't seem like it, something is wrong I can tell. Just please tell me."

"Inuyasha knock it off!" She screamed. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't care if I can trust you; I don't care if you're only worried about me! I just don't care! So please stop prying, I don't want to tell you!"

Inuyasha's eyes glossed over, and his facial expression turned from worry to hurt. Without saying a word he got up and left. Not knowing what else he could say. He figured anything he said would only make it worse. The best thing for him to do was leave without a sound.

Kagome watched as he walked out the door, sniffing and holding a hand over her nose and mouth as she cried. (a/n it sounds weird but that's what it looks like. I have seen people do it.)

Her mother stood around the corner, watching. She has tears of her own in her eyes. She had never seen her daughter so broken up before. Not that she paid much attention. She just stood there, watching her daughter cry from the shadows.

And Kagome, totally oblivious to her eavesdropping mother, whispered to the thin air :

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I can't tell you….

Yet."

_**Well I hope it was worth the wait! 7pages my longest chapter yet! 3,407 words**_

_**What happened in this chapter is influenced by my feelings and what happen to me. I just took it farther then the actual event (Inuyasha's black heart you know what I am talking about.)**_

_**Please review and I hope this chapter was the best for you all. I made it longer than any other because of the long wait…. Was it worth it?**_

_**I am posting a picture of me on my profile, look for it!**_


	12. New chapter!

**Hey you guys!! I'm back temporarily!! I couldn't just let you guys wait any longer!**

**Thanks to my reviewers of chapter 10 or since**

NejiUchiha

ur neighborhood bum Lee

Vegetaboi4life

animeangelgotherwings (for all three reviews)

Inuyashalover02

Avelyn Lauren

Inuyasha's Black Heart-

Black Ice and Blood Rain

GoingGhost

**Sorry if I left out anyone!**

**Reviews :81**

**Hits: 8687**

**C2S:1**

**Fav: 32 (that's better than Lacrymosa.. it only had 25)**

**Alerts: 36 (better than lacrymosa it had 33)**

**If I haven't responded to your reviews please forgive me. I have a lot of shit right now and a lot of shit on my mind. The only reason I planed on posting this chapter is because I feel bad that it's been so long. I really did try to get this up as quick as I could.**

**I'm currently doing this to get my mind off something major right now… Today (February 27, 2008) I got a call on the bus from my mom telling me that she had called the ambulance to come get my dad, she wanted to tell me that so I didn't freak when I saw it.. well as I was walking down the street I saw them load my dad into the ambulance…. And to find out from my mom that he is getting the way he was before when he went into a coma about 2 years ago (which he was in for almost 2 months) and one that he was in 9 months ago… well to top it all off his sugar levels (he has diabetes) is 483… and my mom said he was at a high risk of a diabetic coma and if that happens he's at a high risk for dying…**

**So Here it is.. hopefully it was worth the long wait.. THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT.. you are warned… I don't own the characters only the plot.**

_**CHAPTER 11**_

Kagome slid down to the floor and leaned her back against the door. Why did things have to get so fucked up this way? Could she really tell Inuyasha the horrible this his father had done to her? Looking over to the calendar she looked at the date: December 20th. Sighing she stood up and dried her eyes, wishing she could just will away her life right now. Her life had seemed joyous and perfect, now it was dead and lifeless…. A hellhole in the making, and she was at the bottom, left there with no salvation. Sniffling she walked toward the stairs where she first noticed her mother. How long had she been standing there? Had she witnessed everything? Redundantly, she sighed again before speaking exasperatedly.

"Did you enjoy the show mom?"

Her mother stared in awe at her daughter. She had changed. Her daughter used to be obedient and respectful and never gave shit. Now she talked back, she had an attitude; she just wasn't the same quiet girl she used to be… this boy had changed her little girl. She had lost her husband… almost anyone close to her. Now she was beginning to lose her daughter. This boy had to be eliminated…..

"To be truthful Kagome," she began. "I believe it's for the best what transpired between you two. Now you can focus on your studies, on your chores, and on getting a job. Now that you are at odds you won't have any need to see that boy, and don't you dare try to patch things up. It's no wonder he has no parents… If I had a child like that, I would abandon them without a second thought as well." Sighing she finished off with,

"Some children just can not be saved… that's what jails are made for."

If looks could determine one's fate, then Kagome's mother would have been half way to hell by now. How could anyone show such a cold face to someone they know nothing about? Just because they've made fuck ups in they're lives, they can control others? Not anymore. Kagome was done being the scapegoat… even if it required she'd be kicked out. She found what (she thought) she had been looking for, and she'd fight to keep it until fate intervened to tear it all down. As if sensing her daughter's mood change, Ms. Higurashi walked over and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and a hand under her chin to bring her face up, hoping to look her into the eyes.

"Dear, dear Kagome, you can't possibly believe anything is worth listening to your heart. Your heart can be misleading and what's it wroth to take that chance? Is it worth it to risk everything you've built up to achieve? Is it worth everything you have and could easily lose?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she watched her daughter's face twist in confusion.

'A little more should do the trick…' she thought. Putting on a sympathetic visage she embraced her daughter. It surprised her not when Kagome pulled away, but when she muttered a slight "bitch" before heading up stairs and slamming her door shut. Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, ever since that boy came into Kagome's life her daughter has been nothing but a spoiled brat. Snickering she made her way over to the fridge, opening it she took out the ninety proof vodka and began satisfying her inner demon.

By the time 10 o'clock came around she was too hammered and half passed out on the couch. To smashed notice the small shape of her daughter disappear out the front door…..

* * *

**12:00am **

Kagome gave a slight blush, turning her head to the side in a feeble attempt to hide it. Inuyasha issued a second's worth chuckle before using a finger to turn her head and kiss her lovingly. Her arms snaked around his neck, her hands gripping firmly at the back of his T-shirt, trying, needing, to bring him closer. Inuyasha in return ran his fingers through her long ebony hair. He let his kiss wander from her luscious (sp?) lips to her smooth, pale, desirable neck. Where he nibbled and sucked gently, causing her to arch into his body, creating a need that begun building in certain areas. Her hands entangled in his long, white hair and clenched it firmly… even pulled a bit. Inuyasha let out a low growl as he resumed kissing her, and begun to run his hand down her creamy thigh and in between her legs to the valley of her treasure. Casually he slid his hand further up until he could feel the cloth barrier. The only thing that stood in between him and his destination. Sliding his thumb underneath one side of it he began to pull it down and eventually off… Leaving her wide open for him to ravish. Smirking he leveled his head with her opening and parted her "lips" and gave it a teasingly light lick. Reveling in how she squirmed and at how sensitive she was, comparing to how she bucked any way. Kagome gripped the back of his head and pushed on it…. Urging him to continue and he did. He slid his soft warm tongue up and down her now wet clit…. Every now and then stopping to give her open mouthed "kisses", completely driving Kagome off the handle in pleasure. Kagome moaned lightly and used all her might not to scream out, but oh god how she wanted to.. Inuyasha was so. So… experienced and god! It just felt so good… Kagome tossed her head side to side… Going insane and finally let out moans regardless if it would embarrass her later or not. Inuyasha continued his actions… wanting so close to bring her to the edge... and taste her natural, pure flavor…

* * *

Inuyasha jolted upright in his bed and looked down... Great he had taken a shower before he went to bed and now he'd have to take another one. The clock read midnight as he walked over and flipped the hallway light on and made his way to the bathroom. He grabbed a cloth out of the closet and turned on the faucet. Sticking the rag under the faucet he waited till it was damp enough, then turned water off and begun to clean his lower half. It was just as he finished and, disposing of the rag, he flipped off the bathroom light, the door bell rang. Walking over cautiously and groggily he walked over and looked through the peep hole. The person starring back at him caught him off guard. As quick as he could manage he unlocked the door and opened it up to find, what looked to be, a broken Kagome.

Without a second notice Kagome rushed into Inuyasha, embracing him tightly. Afraid if she let go, she'd be letting go of the only person (it felt) that she had left in this world.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I'm so sorry" She sobbed, hugging him tighter, relieved when she felt him embrace her back.

"I swear I never meant for any of it to happen… please don't hate me!" She continued. Inuyasha just stood there, holding her. Feeling that, that was the only thing he could do for her at this moment, and that's how they remained for a few good moments. Finally she calmed down to a few sniffles and pulled back her head to look at Inuyasha. How can someone who was so deep in mistrust and self-hate, be the kind hearted someone she had before her? Taking her by her shoulders, Inuyasha lightly pushed her back so that he could face her. Brushing a few stray strands of her hair he leaned forward to give her the lightest of kisses on her forehead; a type of reassurance everything would turn out to their benefit.

"Don't worry about it Kagome. Tell me in your own time, I'll be right here with you…. Waiting, I promise." He said with the most sincerity that she had never known existed.

To her it all had been strict rules and brainwashed attempts from her mother…. Not once was there sincerity in anything that was said. Was this what it felt like to actually be happy? Or was this just another trick of the heart? Had her heart become so frail that it missed any signs that this was just an attempt to destroy what she barely had left of her former self? So many feelings and thoughts embraced her at once, making her confusion grow even more. The mistrust she had always had as a shield, he somehow found away around… and it tore her apart in worry what might happen if she openly trusted… would it be what it seems?

A faint smile graced her lips as Inuyasha grasped her hand and led her over to his couch. She followed both willingly and tentatively. It was when she had seated herself next to Inuyasha, did it dawn on Inuyasha that he had never told her he'd be back at his house to check things out.

"Ano… Kagome? How did you know I'd be home? I mean considering what happened the last time "home" is the last place I'd look for me."

Kagome emitted a small giggle at his statement and then took a moment to think before she responded. To be truthful she didn't even know, she just…. Had a feeling and she told him just that.

"Honestly I have no idea Inuyasha; I just had a hunch and followed it. Like an Inuyasha-dar "

"Inuyasha-dar?" He looked at her with a puzzled face.

"Yes." she responded. "An Inuyasha- dar, like a radar."

Inuyasha sighed before chuckling and pulling her close. Damn Kagome, how is it she had been able to do what no other could. Melt the blocks of ice holding in any feelings he could've shown all those years. He secretly wondered if he'd ever figure that out. What was so different about this one girl that others didn't have?

* * *

It felt great and so right that she was in his arms but there was just something bugging her, tracing the edge of her mind like fingers tracing the face of a loved one. Somewhere down the road Inuyahsa had to have someone… one person to completely defile his trust apart from his father. She just wish she could find the truth somewhere in his unspoken words…

* * *

Inuysha stood staring at her with amusement. Watching as she stared into space, lost in thought about god knows what. He found himself becoming more and more curious as to what she was thinking about. Then again this girl could be a mystery within herself at times, one he couldn't wait to figure out and unravel all that she held in. The things she was frighten of speaking, scared to speak aloud because of what the reaction might be. He watched her for a few more seconds before nudging her with his arm, bringing her out of her own little world and back to him.

She gave a little smiled accompanied by a blush, turning her head in attempt to hide it. Inuyasha chuckled and grabbed her by the hand, leading her over to the couch. There he sat down and brought her next to him, pulling her close to him ever so gently, and sighed with content when she snuggled more into him, wrapping her thin arms around his waist and resting on his abdomen. Not long after she found herself drifting into peaceful sleep just as Inuyasha flipped on the T.V. Somehow knowing Inuyasha would be there when she would wake…

Inuysha turned his attention from the television to gaze at the sleeping beauty resting in his arms. Part of him saw this as a disaster waiting to happen, the other saw it as a final chance at happiness. It didn't matter; he was willing to take a chance if it meant that this moment would last. Although he was filled with thoughts of her, his mind wondered over to his father. What was that bastard's next move? That is if he had not already made it. Inuyasha only hoped that Sesshoumaru could succeed in his attempt to put their father away. Father… hmm, that was no name he deserved. Murderer, rapist, abuser, anything describing something foul and horrid belonged in the same category of describing something deserving the worst possible death. Inuysha thought about the note he had gotten in the hospital, the one about Kagome being next…

His grip on her tightened a bit. He would see to it and do anything to keep him away from her. It would absolutely tear him apart if his father ever laid a hand on her. Not to mention it burned just knowing his father was plotting something. Shaking his to clear all thoughts he rested his chin upon the top of her head. It didn't matter, he'd be there to protect her should his father try anything.

* * *

A tall, broad loan figure sat in a black leather chair resting in the dark corner of one of the many known gentlemen's club. He swirled the olive around in his martini glass, pondering his next move. Now that he had already had had a taste of the pureness the young girl had, he found himself desiring more. Oh the torture he could put that poor little girl through, and it would be a rewarding bonus to see what it would do to Inuyasha. He gave a slight hiss; stupid boy was foolish enough to let his guard down, to let someone in the chambers of his heart. Now that he had opened his heart to that girl, letting her have a place in there that no one had even dared come close to, he'd be easy to break. Oh the fun he was going to have. He smiled as one of the exotic dances made her way over to him. Enough of his abomination of a son, tonight he would enjoy himself, and soon, he would take pleasure in the destruction of his son.

**7 pages, 2,823 words**

**I had hoped this would be a bit longer but if I leave it here I have an idea for the next chapter and can get started tonight!**

**Hmkay today is March 30, 2008 and here is the update: my dad woke up from the coma and the hospital had him in the hallway he wasn't getting his meds or food so we brought him home and he did fine until about 2 weeks after that he was back in the hospital under anesthetics due to a clot in his knee… Now he is at home and he is fairly well. He still worries us sometimes….**

**We got to do surgery in vet which was awesome and I aced the whole section on parasites and preparing the slide for the microscope. **

**Review please!! I didn't forget you all! I promise! REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
